Ya I know Jinxie
by gamergirl75
Summary: Kid Flash comes home one night to his girlfriend, Jinx with a bloody hole in his side. (Not a very good summary, BUT is a good story) please read.


**I do not own Teen Titans**

**Author's Note: Okay Hey guys this is my first Fan-fiction ever. I love writing and decided to try my hand at Fan-fictions. Well because this is my very first fiction I want to hear all of your comments. Negative, positive... I want to hear it all so I can ****improve myself as a writer. Thanks guys... hope you enjoy. -GG**

* * *

"JINX, I NEED YOU," called Wally West a.k.a Kid Flash. Jinx, who was in their bedroom reading a book, quickly walked into the main room of their apartment and was greeted by a horrible sight. Wally was pale, leaning over the kitchen counter his eyes closed and he was muttering something to himself. She didn't see what was wrong immediately, but then she looked at his hip area. Blood was soaking through his suit and dripping on the floor. "KID," she screamed and ran towards him to help.

"Hey Jinxie," he whispered. Jinx could see the color of his navy blue eyes fading away. She helped him over to the couch and lifted up his shirt. A large, deep gash was in the middle of his side, it was treatable but if something wasn't done fast he could bleed out. "Wait here," Jinx said calmly. All he could do was nod as Jinx ran to the back for the first aid kit and towels. When she returned his eyes were closed, but she could see his chest slowly rising and his breathing becoming unsteady. She knelt on the floor coming face to face with the wound. She used the towels to dry up the blood, and then she began to bandage it. When she was finished Kid was asleep getting some rest. _I guess we'll talk about it later_, she thought.

"ARGH," Kid yelled. He had nightmare about the battle with the Hive Five that nearly cost him his life. Sweating ran down his face and he started breathing heavily, trying to regain his breath. He looked around and saw he was at home in the apartment he shared with his girlfriend. He realized his shirt was off and he slowly turned his head to the left to look at his side. It was bandaged with at least two layers on the white material. "What happened," he asked himself looking around with no idea how it got here, or how he's even alive for that matter.

"Hey," Jinx said folding her arms. She walked to the couch and sat down next to him. "You came home with a bloody hole in your side, you were slowly bleeding out, and you were near death." Wally looked down at the bandages, then back to Jinx his eyes full of concern. "Are you ok," he asked.

"I should be asking you that," she answered with a chuckle. Wally was serious and she could tell, "Fine… I'm still a little freaked out. What about you," she said looking down at a leftover blood stain on the floor. Wally pulled her into his arms and held her close to him. "Hmmm, Well Jinxie I could be better," he said jokingly. This made Jinx smile; even when he's near death he could always crack a joke. Then another thought came into her mind. "Wally what happened," she pulled away only to look into his blue eyes.

He looked uneasy like he didn't want to remember what had happened hours ago. "Well, let's just say that the H.I.V.E found a new replacement for you and… she's a total bitch with razor sharp claws, guns, and knifes. And she is someone who shows no mercy," he said flatly. Her eyes widen, the thought of her old them replacing her was mind blowing. "A new replacement," Jinx asked.

"Yep, her name is Huntress. She treats all her enemies like they're prey. She makes it her mission to hunt them down and slice their heads off," he said grimacing at the memory.

"Did she do this to you," Jinx asked, anger boiling up inside of her.

All he did in response was nod. Jinx leaned back into his arms and let out a sigh. She started thinking of the many ways she's going to hunt the girl down and hurt her for causing pain to her love. "Kid," Jinx said breaking the silence that fell between them.

"Ya?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Ya, I know…I love you to."

"And, you know that if something happened to you I would kill that Huntress chic and probably go to jail," she said in all seriousness.

Wally could tell by the tone of her voice that Jinx was telling the truth, but still chuckled and kissed her on the forehead before saying, "Ya, I know Jinxie."


End file.
